the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
"Voices of the Unseen" files summons to intervene in High Court in matter of Article 12 Constitutional suit for LGBT workplace equality
=Press Release= 6 March 2014 From the desk of Lawrence Wee, CEO of We Exist Pte Ltd Today in The High Court of Singapore, three interested parties comprising a bisexual man, a male-to-female transvestite and an androgynous teenager have collectively decided to intervene in Lawrence Wee’s Article 12 Constitution suit (Case No. OS 763/2013). Brief background on the interested parties Mok Zong Wei Ryan (Ryan), 17 years old Ryan, a young bisexual, who struggles with the fact that society judges him for his sexuality and appearance; having personally experienced rejection from his ex-girlfriend, not because she didn’t love him, but reason being that she was afraid of how others would view her for being together with a bisexual man. Ryan felt that he needs to stand up and make a difference, to open the minds of society so that they stop judging others on their sexuality or appearance. Guneres s/o Simon (Margaret), 57 years old Having suffered discrimination and abuse for almost half a century, Margaret, a male-to-female transvestite, feels she’s never too old to make a difference as she has seen her fellow transgender friends suffer and even commit suicide over the fact that society has treated them with such discrimination and cruelty. Kenneth-John Cheong Tuck Meng (DollFace), 19 years old After being a victim of discrimination, mistreatment and sexual harassment, ‘DollFace’, a young androgynous teenager feels the need to stand up for its (and everybody else’s) right to be treated fairly without discrimination. After having lost its mother in late 2012 to cancer, on its mother’s death bed, she told it that society should learn to accept it for who it is. If its own mother can accept its identity, why should it be discriminated against by society? *Note: Dollface does not identify as male or female and prefers to be referred to by the pronoun "it". =Author= *Lawrence Wee, CEO of We Exist Pte Ltd The man who initiated the Article 12 Constitutional challenge in August 2013 after experiencing discrimination by his previous employer (see notes 1 and 2 below). *WeExist Pte Ltd ..... because you matter address: 101 Upper Cross Street, #05-13 People’s Park Centre, Singapore 058357 tel: 65337433 =Press Conference Details= Date: 7 March 2014, Friday Time: 10.30am Venue: Level 10, 55 Market Street (Raffles Place MRT Station), Singapore 048941 For any further queries, please contact: Gary Tan, 97700564 Notes: *1. Straits Times, August 24,2013, "Gay Man launches anti-discrimination bid" *2. http://business.asiaone.com/career/out-office/persecuted-work-because-hes-gay =Quotes from Apellants= ‘Dollface’, androgynous, 19 years old “Raceless, genderless, ageless, We are all just souls blessed with an embodiment of decaying flesh. Humans are all the same, so why do we segregate our own race by discriminating against one another?” - Dollface. ‘Ryan’, bisexual, 17 years old “All men should be equal and no one should be judged for their sexual orientation and their appearance.” - Ryan. ‘Margaret’, transvestite, 57 years old “Too many innocent lives have been lost; Inclusivity has to be made to embrace everyone including transvestites.” - Margaret. =See also= *Article 12 of the Singapore Constitution: LGBT aspects *Archive of Lawrence Wee's affidavit to seek equal protection for gay Singaporeans under Article 12 of Constitution, 22 Aug 2013 *Discrimination against homosexuals in Singapore =External links= *The Facebook page of We Exist Pte Ltdhttps://www.facebook.com/pages/We-Exist/272362506260022. Category:LGBT articles